New U- Two
Synopsis Skelly and Wicca walk away from the sorority house with Wicca saying that she was right and they never should have gone there. Skelly says that maybe she was right. Wicca says of course she was right. She stops, turns and apologizes for being mean to Skelly. Skelly says she's sorry too for making her do something she didn't want to. Wicca says they should go find Pawl. The girls find Pawl in his dorm room and ask him where his roommate is. Pawl says he got a single room with no roommate to bother his creative thinking. Wicca says she doesn't mind her roommate. Skelly says neither does she. Skelly suggests going and looking around campus more. Pawl and Wicca say they're in and the three leave the room. While walking around campus the three run into Dracella and Boulden. Dracella calls out to them and says aren't they the little girls who woke her up today. Skelly says let's just go. Wicca says no it's okay they're all students there. Dracella laughs and asks if she should run before being turned into a toad. Wicca sayss not to tempt her. Boulden pulls on Dracella's arm and says let's go. Dracella says that the two of them better watch out for her, because she runs this school and she can ruin the rest of their college lives. Boulden says it's time to go and pulls her away. Pawl asks what that was about and Wicca says she'll tell him later. Skelly asks why Boulden was looking at Pawl. Pawl says Boulden wants him on his team, but that he doesn't trust him. At night, Skelly can't fall asleep so she gets out of her bed and walks around the dorm. In the loung she looks out the window when she hears a noise behind her. She turns around to see a triclops sitting on the couch. Skelly says she didn't know anyone was around. The triclops introduces herself as Eyeris and says she's sorry to startle her. Skelly asks what she's doing her in the middle of the night. Eyeris says it's the best time to just think and the lounge is the most comfortable. Eyeris asks Skelly what she's so troubled about. Skelly asks her how she knows something's bothering her. Eyeris just smiles and blinks her third eye. Skelly laughs and says that this mean girl is starting her college life off badly. Eyeris says it's just her first day and that things will get better. She says Dracella is a bully to everyone that comes to the school and tries to be her friend. She doesn't know why but she hardly has friends and no one knows why Boulden likes her. Skelly says maybe she's had a bad life. Eyeris says she should just stay out of it. Skelly says that it's probably for the best. Skelly says thank you for the advice and heads back upstairs. She stops and says she forgot to introduce herself. Before she can Eyeris says her name is Skelly Bones. Skelly laughs and Eyeris blinks her third eye again. Skelly says good night and Eyeris tells her good night too. Characters Notavailabl.jpg|Skelly Bones Notavailabl.jpg|Wicca Notavailable.jpg|Pawl Puma Notavailabl.jpg|Eyeris Polyphemus Notavailable.jpg|Dracella Wyvern Notavailabl.jpg|Boulden Goyle Debuts *Eyeris Polyphemus Category:Monster High Revived